character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dennis The Hitman
Summary Dennis the Hitman, mainly known as Dennis, is The Spongebob Squarepants Movie's secondary antagonist. He's a hitman hired by Plankton to kill Spongebob and Patrick in order to prevent them from foiling "Plan Z." He's described as a "vicious, coldhearted predator," contrasting Spongebob and Patrick's demeanors as childish, cowardly "kids." As such Dennis shows a high amount of brutality throughout the film. Ripping off someone's lips for making fun of his hat and bragging to his victims about much he's going to hurt them. He was presumably killed when The Cyclops stepped on him, yet he was revealed to still be alive and more determined to murder the duo than ever before. Right before he was about to he got knocked out by a passing catamaran and become a dead fish, So never to be seen again. Power and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: Dennis, Dennis The Hitman Age: Unknown Height: Tall by Spongebob standards Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: Spongebob Squarepants Verse Classification: Anthropmorphic Barracuda, Assassin, Biker, Hitman 1st appearance: The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (Only One Appearance) Last appearance: N/A Friend: Sheldon J. Plankton Enemies: SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star David Hasselhoff Floyd & Lloyd Victor Anyone he is hired to kill Species: Barracuda Quote: "Name's Dennis. I've been hired to exterminate you." Origin: Dennis is the secondary antagonist of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, He is a murderous assassin who was sent by Plankton to stop SpongeBob and Patrick from finding King Neptune's crown. Personality: Dennis is portrayed as a homicidal sadist. He is a vituperative and bloodthirsty assassin who supposedly tries to kill SpongeBob and Patrick and prevent them from bringing the crown to King Neptune. Despite this, he is willing to let his victims go if they are able to bribe him such as when he grabs SpongeBob's money and says, "It's gonna take a lot more than five...", which shows that he is willing to let them go but it is unknown what the exact amount is because he noticed that SpongeBob gave him Goofy Goober Dollars which are obviously not currency. One of his most abominable plans is when he tries to prevent them from bringing the crown to King Neptune. Appearance: Dennis is tall, slender, and has a muscular physique, light olive-green skin and wears a black cowboy hat, red bandana covering his mouth, a skull belt, sunglasses, a knife necklace around his neck, leather black pants, light gray shoulder pads, and a black ripped up vest, and black biker boots on his feet, which have gray, metal spikes hidden underneath. On his right hand-shaped fin, he wears a black, fingerless glove that trails a few inches up the wrist. This glove is covered in similar, yet less sharp spikes. Under his right shoulder pad is a gray flap, overlapping a darker gray flap. When He was crushed by the Cyclops, his clothes are damaged and ragged, he also has eyes with black irises and a mouth reveals sharp and pointy teeth. His appearance was inspired by various motorbike gang members. Which is Dennis lot of better?: 57% Ya got guts. Trivia: - Dennis appears twice and is defeated by pure luck both times. First, he is stepped on by the Cyclops and then is hit by a boat. - Dennis is one of the only characters in the entirety of the SpongeBob SquarePants universe who is a hitman. - Patrick thinks he is a mermaid after he shows him and SpongeBob his mustache. - After Dennis gets crushed by the Cyclops, his bandana disappears and he is never seen with it on for the rest of the movie. - In the French dub of the movie, Dennis was voiced by Greek-French TV host Nikos Aliagas. - In his last scene of the movie when he is about to kill SpongeBob and Patrick one last time and telling them that he will "see them later," the sheen on his boots are gone. - While he is underneath "bigger boot," he is crushed very much like Plankton. There are even dark green wrinkles on him that resemble Plankton's unibrow, eye, and mouth. Info: Even though Dennis is featless BUT he does have feats from what, As a hitman, is very likely to be experienced in killing his targets, and he's possibly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, as he tried using a knife to attack Spongebob up close. Dennis's HP: 360 Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Martial Art 2. Weapon Expertise 3. Regeneration (High-Mid) 4. Mustache Growing 5. Cloth Manipulation 6. Toon Force 7. Skilled Tracker 8. Brute Strength 9. Incredibly Durability Dennis's Stats Attack Potency: Below Average Human (Casually ripped Floyd & Lloyd's mouth off. Punched Victor hard enough to damage a sail, and has be effortlessly overpowered Spongebob and Patrick.) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Below Average Human (Crushed an extremely small skull with his bare hands. Able to swim while carrying the Cyclops's Boot. Can easily toss Spongebob several feet across.) Striking Strength: Below Average Class (Caused a sail to sink by knocking Victor into it.) Durability: Below Average Human Level (Was severely damaged and nearly killed by a Cyclops accidentally stepping on him.) Regeneration makes him somewhat harder to kill. Stamina: Very High (Capable of swimming long distances despite his entire body getting nearly destroyed. Continued to fight while receiving several injuries.) Range: Dozens of centimeters via size (Completely towers over Spongebob, who's officially listed as 4 inches tall.) Standard Equipment: Various knives, blades and a miniature motorcycle. Intelligence: Average (However somewhat lacks common sense and self awareness. And accidentally gave away Plankton's entire plan to the people he was hired to make sure never found out.) Feats - Casually ripped Floyd & Lloyd's mouth off. Punched Victor hard enough to damage a sail, and has be effortlessly overpowered Spongebob and Patrick. - Crushed an extremely small skull with his bare hands. Able to swim while carrying the Cyclops's Boot. Can easily toss Spongebob several feet across. - Caused a sail to sink by knocking Victor into it. - Was severely damaged and nearly killed by a Cyclops accidentally stepping on him. - Capable of swimming long distances despite his entire body getting nearly destroyed. Continued to fight while receiving several injuries. - Completely towers over Spongebob, who's officially listed as 4 inches tall. - However somewhat lacks common sense and self awareness. And accidentally gave away Plankton's entire plan to the people he was hired to make sure never found out. Weakness Very Arrogant. Overall Ya got guts. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Man Ray (Both are Spongebob Villains.) Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Spongebob Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Animals Category:Assassins Category:Bikers Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Toon Force Users